1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is provided an image processing apparatus which determines whether or not an image is a copied (an offset) image of a specific image such as a stamp or the like existing in a front face and outputs the results of the determination, and controls an output of the image.